1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire air pressure monitoring system and a tire air pressure sensor unit which directly sense a tire air pressure of each wheel. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method of monitoring-controlling the tire air pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2005526649T discloses a conventional device and a conventional method which are directed to coping with a tire pressure loss and running flat phenomenon. Specifically, in the case of puncture occurrence according to JP2005526649T, a sealing compound is automatically filled, followed by alarming a flat traveling.
However, with a tire air pressure monitoring system (TPMS: Tire Pressure Monitoring System) for directly sensing the tire air pressure of each wheel, when a vehicular occupant manually repairs the puncture by using a puncture repairing agent, the hole of an air pressure sensor is blocked, making it impossible to sense the air pressure in the tire, or resulting in sensing of an erroneous value. Therefore, an abnormal air pressure decrease to be caused afterward cannot be sensed, falling to warn the vehicular occupant of the tire air pressure decrease.